


My Immortal

by Cor321



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Ficlet Instruments Week 4: The Boy Next Door, Gen, Magnus misses his childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of his best friends death Magnus goes to his home and remembers his best friend. But what happens when a mystery man walks up.





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.
> 
> The song that inspired the title and this fic as a whole is My Immortal by Evanescence. I hope you feel all the feels while reading this fic.

It was May 5th, the day that was etched in Magnus’ mind and heart. Ragnor had been taken far too soon, only sixteen, his whole life ahead of him. It was the drunk driver who walked away with nothing more than a few scratches. Every year on the anniversary of his death, even now, ten years later, Magnus comes here to reminisce. He would come to his best friends home, sit on their porch swing, listen to sad music, cry and just remember his best friend. The Fell’s couldn’t handle being in the city during the anniversary so they always took the week off and leave the state, so he would always be left alone with his feelings. It’s sad, but he has lost touch with the people he once considered his second parents, he went off to college and never looked back.

Magnus grabbed the blanket from his trunk, the photo album his parents made for him, and his phone. He closed the car door and took a deep breath before he made his way down the familiar walk-way. He settled into the porch swing and opened up the book that held so many memories and emotions for him. The tears came, they always did and he just let them fall. He put in his head phones and put on the playlist that he saves for this day. The playlist that depicts all the emotions he never lets himself feel every other day of the year.

He had his music blasting so loud that he didn’t notice when a man had climbed the stairs. It wasn’t until he heard a deep voice cut through the music and looked up did he realize he wasn’t alone this time. Magnus took out his head phones, “You must be Magnus.” The other man said, he nodded. “The Fell’s told me to expect you when I bought this house, I’m so sorry--”

“The Fell’s don’t live here anymore?” Magnus asked softly, his heart breaking. Then he realized that he was sitting on a stranger’s porch and started packing up his stuff. “I’m sorry I’ll leave.” The other man placed his hand over Magnus’ softly.

“You don’t have to go,” Magnus took this time to look up at the man, and he was beautiful. His hair was dark and effortlessly messy, and he had the kindest green eyes. It almost made Magnus laugh when he thought of his best friend’s favourite colour, green. “I am just going to go inside, but stay as long as you need.” So Magnus did just that. He was packing up his stuff when the man came back out. “I almost forgot, the Fell’s left this letter for you. And Magnus, please never be afraid to come here if you need to feel close to your friend.” 

“Thank you--” 

“Alec.” The man said as he handed Magnus the envelope.

“Thank you Alec. Truly, it would have broken my heart to lose the last bit of my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open ended on purpose. Maybe Magnus comes every year and eventually he and Alec hit it off, or maybe Alec just sees someone who needs to hold onto the last link he has with his best friend. It's up to you to decide.


End file.
